


EUPHORIA

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Euphoria RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armpit Kink, Bad Dirty Talk, Big Brothers, Blue Balls, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, College, College Football, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Escupir, Español, Euphoria, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Football, Football | Soccer, Hermanos, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Jacob Elordi - Freeform, Large Cock, Little Brothers, Love Hotels, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Motel, Orina, Past, Past Domestic Violence, Piss, Protective Older Brothers, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Motel Series, Socks, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Step-Brothers, Sweaty Armpits, Sweet/Hot, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Watersports, calientes, euforia, incesto, pissing, saliva, sudor, sweaty, sweaty balls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: El sueño de todo chico, es pertenecer a una familia estable, en donde se sienta querido y amado,  y así era el hogar de Matt, hasta que en un terrible accidente pierde a su hermano mayor, dando rienda suelta a un sin número de eventos que destrozan a su familia: Su madre se vuelve alcohólica e histérica, mientras su padre se aleja y retoma una antigua relación con su ex, un solterona que tiene un hijo llamado Jacob Williams, quien es hijo de su padre, y de quien Matt no tenía ni idea de su existencia.Cuando Matt conoce a Jacob se da cuenta de que este lo tenía todo: era tan bello, alto, perfecto de cara y cuerpo, tan ardiente, con una fuerza mayor, todo unificado, sintetizado, más brillante, lleno de sensualidad con un lado pervertido que comienza a dejar en evidencia cuando se juntan. Matt tenía al hombre que había añorado en sus pensamientos y que había buscado por todas sus fantasías. Y Jacob, veía el doble de belleza en Matt.Su enamoramiento era inevitable. No podían eliminar de sus mentes el sabor y el olor del otro, lo cual les llevaba al climax de sus vidas, y en esos precisos momentos se dejaban llevar por la euforia aunque lo que hicieran fuera su mayor crimen.
Relationships: Jacob Elordi/Original Male Character(s), Matt - Relationship, Nate Jacobs /Matt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD

La siguiente historia consta de varias partes. Debido a las políticas de Wattpad solo publicaré las dos primeras partes, pero podrás encontrar el resto del fanfic en A03, buscando mi usuario: 0neDBromancesHot.

Esta es una nueva historia con temas relacionados a hermanos curiosos, fantasías, descubrimiento sexual y morbo. 

Todos los personajes son retratados como adultos legales que están consientes de lo que hacen y esta historia de ninguna manera condona o fomenta la promiscuidad o el incesto. Si no eres un adulto legal, no leas más. Si te ofenden temas de fetiches, hermanos - hermanastros, lluvia dorada.... esta historia no es para tí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Deja comentarios


	2. New Boy

Aquella salida ilícita se había repetido ya varias veces durante el último invierno de manera consecutiva, pues algo nos orillaba a comernos el uno al otro tras las sólidas paredes un motel de carretera.  
Como todas las veces, yo era el de la idea, Jacob la planeaba, reuníamos el dinero y salíamos con permiso de nuestro padre para ir a una playa o a una feria a la ciudad contigua o al campo en busca de cascadas, y bueno, me hubiera encantado conocer esos lugares enserio, pero siempre desviábamos el camino hacia un lugar poco transitado. Dejábamos el coche de nuestro padre e un garaje y lo recogíamos ocho horas después. Aquello despistaba mucho ya que sería fatal que vieran el carro de mi padre en un motel de carretera. Cuando le dejábamos allí yo cogía hacia la izquierda, y Jacob a la derecha hasta perdernos por completo del otro. Él había tenido la grandiosa idea de que para evitar encontrarnos en la entrada del motel, quien llegaba primero reservaba el cuarto para el acto y dejaba un calcetín saliendo un poco por debajo de la puerta, como la señal de lo que pronto iba a suceder.  
Cuando llegué primero aquel día con mi look playero, disimulé bien la falta de musculatura en mis piernas, poniéndome unos pantalones cortos y zapatos, con gafas de sol y una gorra.  
Entré a la habitación y revisé los cambios que habían puesto durante la semana, como que por ejemplo, ahora habían agregado Nutella al bar, del cual cogías, lo que querías y luego pagabas a la salida. También habían puesto bebidas energéticas y pulseras con los signos zodiacales. Prefería no tocar nada de eso ya que no sabía quién había estado observando lo mismo y si habían tocado aquello, bueno, Jacob también me había prohibido tocar ese tipo de alimentos.  
Caminé por el cuarto y me quité los zapatos, tomé la media y la metí por debajo de la puerta para que salieran unos centímetros, así que cuando Jacob pasara, supiera que yo estaba allí. Esos encuentros prohibidos eran fantásticos pero arduos de consolidar.  
Luego me recostaba en la cama y encendía la televisión acomodando las almohadas para sentirme mejor. Esa ansiedad de saber que iba a ocurrir de nuevo, era como la mejor droga que solo una relación como tal podría producir.  
Luego de varios minutos de ansiedad alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación, el calcetín fue tirado y desapareció de mi vista para dar paso a dos toques ásperos en el centro de la puerta.  
Me levanté y abrí la puerta con algo de nerviosismo y allí estaba él con una sonrisa picarona como diciendo “lo hicimos”  
Jacob era grande, peludo de axilas y piernas, con una quijada y ojos dormilones en cara de matón. Me sonrió, a mí, que era cuatro años menor que él y por ende mucho más pequeño. Me llamaba “enano” y me empujaba golpeando mi hombro como muestra de cariño  
Sabia él que yo solo vestía con pantalones cortos marrones semi sueltos debido a que aquella era una calurosa tarde de septiembre, así que cualquiera que estuviera mirando desde afuera de la puerta podría haber visto esto modo de vestir tan inusual debido al calor que hacía al nacer la media mañana. Poco sabían ellos de lo cómodo que se sentía con mi ropa ligera y con Jacob.  
Madre, padre. Realmente hubiera deseado que supieran lo cómodo que me sentía. Que nos sentíamos.  
─¡Oye!─ dije ─Finalmente llegaste aquí, hombre. Pasa.  
─Sí─ dijo, entrando y cuando cerré la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. –¿No demoré o sí? Traje agua para la sed.  
Miró alrededor del cuarto estudiando el lugar en el que ya habíamos estado un sinnúmero de veces. Yo había tendido una sábana en el suelo para nuestro día y lo que yo quería hacer. Habíamos deseado tanto esto que sabía que él también estaba un poco nervioso. La última vez que habíamos salido a un motel había sido hace ya dos meses y las ganas nos podían.  
Soltó su mochila en donde supuestamente llevaba ropa de playa y una toalla y me volví hacia él. ─Por fin puedo decir “Hola hermanastro”─ dije mientras me acercaba a abrazarle.  
Y en ese preciso instante en que nuestros cuerpos varoniles se juntaban, se producía una conexión lujosa que jamás ninguno de los dos habíamos experimentado.  
Desde hace muchísimo tiempo mi familia se había derribado por completo, de la familia feliz no queda ni una pizca. Mis padres se habían conocido por más 6 años antes de casarse y unir sus vidas en el sagrado matrimonio, el cual se celebró por todo lo alto en un bosque de Arkansas. Para ese entonces mi madre ya estaba embarazada de mi hermano mayor, y dos años más tarde, me tuvieron a mí. James y yo teníamos una relación muy buena y no había chico más adorable que él, su deseo siempre había sido servir a su país, pero todo eso se convirtió en nada, cuando una noche, regresando de su universidad a casa, fue arrollado por una chica ebria, la cual quedó impune y no pasó más de dos días en un centro penitenciario. Y a partir de allí la familia se rompió. Mientras mi madre se hundía en la depresión, mi padre descubrió el alcohol y se llevaba mejor con el que con cualquiera. Yo comencé a crecer solo fui valiente, y justo cuando creí que las desgracias se habían superado cuando mamá salió de su depresión, papá fue infiel con una de sus exes con la cual ya tenía un hijo llamado Jacob Williams Elordi. Fue un balde agua fría para todos ya que mi padre había escondido aquello por años y años. Eso solo empeoró toda la tormenta que bañaba mi familia.  
Mamá pidió el divorcio y mi padre se lo concedió. Crecí sentado en el sillón frente al televisor viendo Los Simpson mientras mi padre le gritaba a mi madre desde la derecha y ella le respondía tirándole un vaso de cristal desde la izquierda.  
Suspiraba y me iba a mi cuarto.  
Conocí a Jacob cuando decidió enviarme una solicitud de amistad en Facebook la cual acepté. Minutos después un “hola???”, y ese fue el inicio de una relación de hermanos. No lo odiaba, porque sentía que a él le faltaba un padre, y a mí, me faltaban ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Deja comentarios


	3. Forever

Poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza y el hielo que había entre ambos se deshizo convirtiéndose en agua que se diluyó la primera vez en donde él me envió una selfie mientras hacia sus tareas universitarias sobre una mesa fuera de casa bajo un árbol.  
Comenzamos a salir y nos conocimos yendo al cine, a la playa o a cuidar los caballos de una tía que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Jacob, no era malo. Pero allí, en el establo me di cuenta de algo. Algo morboso.  
Estábamos acostados en medio de un montón de cubos de paja para alimentar a las vacas. Yo estaba al borde de quedarme dormido y lo último que vi fue a Jacob limpiando sus botas llenas de mierda de caballos. No sé en qué momento me había perdido en mis sueños, pero una cálida e intensa brisa aparecieron en mi pecho y luego en mi rostro. Desperté tan rápido como pude y solo pude ver a Jacob de pie tan cerca, tan varonil con sus vaqueros a medias piernas y su pene blando orinando sobre mí.  
No me aparté, solo cerré mis ojos y dejé que siguiera, pensando que era una broma o algo para joderme, pero no lo era, porque al final dijo “siempre quise hacer algo como esto”, y había acabado de hacerlo. Le di una sonrisa mientras se guardaba la polla y susurré un “No, pues. Gracias”  
Soy un chico pequeño, pero legal, un enano grande o algo así, en realidad soy de esos chicos blancos y callados que habían crecido sin una familia y que había descubierto el amor de alguien en un hermanastro del cual no sabía mucho.  
Con Jacob habíamos tenido nuestros momentos en donde él se aprovechaba de mí y me jugaba bromas como orinar mis bóxers o mear cerca de donde yo estaba, o incluso orinar dentro de mis zapatos o en el bote de shampoo, y pronto descubrí que él tenía ese fetiche o parafilia y que yo lo disfrutaba en un montón, así que mientras él estaba de pie en la habitación de motel que habíamos alquilado, enterré mi cara derecha en el pecho de Jacob mientras nos abrazábamos.  
Siempre cargaba un olor tan bueno y podía olerlo en toda su ropa.  
Mis manos rodearon su espalda y sus manos cayeron sobre mis amplias nalgas y las deslizó por debajo de la banda elástica de mis pantalones cortos y apretó mis dos globos.  
Murmuré apreciativamente debido a lo mucho que añoraba estar a solas con él nuevamente. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos mientras sus manos empujaron mis pantalones cortos sobre mis caderas y hasta caer a mis tobillos dejándome desnudo delante de él ─Así es como me gustas, Matt─, me dijo. ─A tope desnudo, como te lo he pedido.  
Jacob tenía 25 años. Era un chico dedicado a sus estudios pero principalmente al deporte. Era un Jock en todo el sentido de la palabra y a pesar de que tenía una fuerza brutal, era suave y amable, y yo había descubierto ese lado. Enserio, tenía ese lado tan dulce y tímido que se veía tan inocente que no podrías dudar si hiciera algo malo. Mi madre me prohibía ir a sus juegos, así que yo nunca estaba en las gradas, si no escondido detrás de las mismas y él sabía que yo estaba allí, oculto entre las sombras de la noche para evitar problemas. Por otro lado, mi padre me incentivaba a estar con Jacob y tener una relación normal, pero creo que a la final lo que él quería, no era más que suplantar a James, lo cual también me ponía triste.  
En los partidos cuando Jacob podía me daba un guiño y yo levantaba la mano diciéndole “Aquí estoy” y el anotaba un punto para mí. Y luego de los partidos, como ya eran muy tarde nos metíamos todos en el coche: mi padre, Jacob y yo. Y Jacob tenía un olor a sudor que inundaba todo el auto y yo simplemente lo recogía dejándome llevar por toda la fragancia natural que su cuerpo producía. Mientras viajábamos por la carretera, la luz de los faroles se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba el perfil tan propio que tenía con una nariz pequeña y cabello revuelto mojado con el mismo sudor que hacía que se le pegara a la frente. Podía ver sus mejillas rosas y el olor a sudor más fuerte que nunca. Me miraba y levantaba la cabeza. Tenerlo tan cerca y bañado en sudor me producía mil mariposas en el cuerpo y me hacía tener erecciones y la verdad no tenía vergüenza en mostrarme así ya que él fue el primer chico al que le dije que yo era gay y es solo respondió con un “¿Y?”  
Me quiso por lo que era incluso cuando ni yo me quería.  
Y mientras veníamos cocinándonos con el hedor de Jacob en su uniforme, mi padre, quien manejaba, abría las ventanillas del auto y dejaba entrar aire helado. Jacob me miraba encogiendo sus labios y encogiéndose los hombros, como diciendo “Lo siento por apestar”.  
Lo negaba con una sonrisa.  
Una de esas tantas noches cuando regresábamos de un partido, hacia ocurrido lo mismo: papá manejaba, Jacob venía detrás conmigo y sabia lo mucho que me gustaba el olor a su sudor, así que con el uniforme puesto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza como tentándome y no pude hacer nada. Así mismo prefirió sacarse los zapatos en la oscuridad del auto en movimiento y me dio los calcetines sin que mi padre se diera cuenta. Los metí debajo de mi abrigo y el guardó sus zapatos en su bolso de entrenamiento.  
Cuando bajó del coche, mi padre vio que salió descalzo por el retrovisor  
─¿Jacob no traía los zapatos puesto?  
Le miré y dije –No, no creo.  
Le dio igual pues arrancó el coche y Jacob entró a su casa a las 10:23 de la noche, y en ese mismo instante me dio una ilusión enorme de saber que él me había regalado sus calcetines usados y sudados. Hasta ese entonces yo no sabía si tenía algún fetiche o morbo o parafilia, pero estaba seguro que si Jacob me incitaba a hacer algo, lo haría.  
Una hora después me llegó un mensaje de texto de Jacob “Disfruta el olor de mis patas ”, y me dio mucha gracia que le respondí “¿Qué crees que hice desde que llegué a mi habitación?. Esa noche dormí con ambas medias húmedas sobre mi almohada en donde descansó mi cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Deja comentarios


	4. Growing Up

Habíamos estado teniendo relaciones sexuales durante los últimos dos años, y él me daba el mejor sexo del mundo, y no quería a nadie más que no fuera él. Tenía la medida exacta de pene, y un nivel equilibrado entre fetiches y morbos. Había comenzado cuando había roto con su antigua ex novia y había buscado un desfogue que yo le di con una paja, luego vino por una paja de manos cambiadas, regresó dos días más tardes por una mamada y luego me dio mi primer beso. Mi hermanastro me conoció lo suficiente como para cenar espagueti en la terraza de un edificio de mercadotecnia y como para asegurarse de que estaba bien si me la metía sin lubricante y terminar follandome el culo en un sórdido acto de amor.  
Y hablando de ese día en donde fuimos a aquella terraza, recuerdo que habíamos planeado esa escapada, pues le había pedido prestado el auto de mi padre, y yo había cocinado unos espaguetis con una receta que vi en YouTube, bueno, habían quedado sin sabor pero Jacob me había dicho que los lleve. Subimos a la terraza para ver el atardecer y me acerqué al borde, me dio su abrigo gris de tela fina y me abrazó por detrás. Lo mejor de todo era que tenía un tamaño enorme y mi cabeza siempre daba a su pecho lo cual me permitía escuchar su corazón latir de felicidad. Jacob era feliz conmigo y yo con él.  
Habíamos seguido reuniéndonos regularmente escondiéndonos para tener relaciones sexuales desde entonces. Y así como tenía sus momentos tiernos, también era un diablo en la cama. Le encantan los besos húmedos y lo relacionado a la saliva. Cuando me cogía y yo estaba acostado sobre mi espalda con las piernas abiertas sobre sus hombros, muy sutilmente llevaba su pulgar a mi boca, la abría y escupía allí. Así mismo, cuando me cogía boca abajo, lo hacía de una manera tan brutal que me ponía a gemir el abecedario o escupía en su mano y la restregaba por mi cara.  
Como dije… 50/50  
Jacob había salido tarde en la vida gay y estaba compensando el tiempo perdido. Aunque sexualmente, solo había estado conmigo y probó cosas que nunca pensó hacer, como cogerme con su ropa puesta o follarme en moteles, etc.  
Era casi un experto cuando descubrió que le gustaba la disciplina y el mando, así que era extraño el cambio de roles cuando comenzó a golpearme el culo con un cinturón, pues había empezado a amar aquello.  
El día iba a ser diferente, habíamos pagado por la habitación e íbamos a hacer algo que yo había tenido el coraje de sugerir.  
─Entonces─, dijo, parado desnudándose delante de mí, ─¿Qué quieres que haga?  
─Bueno, primero─ le dije ─Solo quiero que mires. Siéntate en la silla, mira y juega contigo mismo─ Fui a mi mochila y saqué un pantalón jean que había comprado el día anterior y que tenía aun la etiqueta de cartón grueso en la cintura, y me lo puse con cuidado de no pellizcar mi pene erecto. ─Me orino en la ducha todo el tiempo pero han pasado años desde que intenté orinar en mis pantalones, y nunca tuve a nadie que mirara mientras lo hago.  
Jacob se sentó en un sillón del motel, separó un poco las piernas y comenzó ociosamente a acariciar su polla ─Entonces, han pasado años desde que trataste de mear ¿tus pantalones?  
─Sí─ dije parado a un par de pies frente a Jacob en la sábana que había puesto en el suelo. Estaba medio concentrado en orinar mis pantalones nuevos ahora.  
─Recuerdas cuando… ¿Solía llevar de regreso a Víctor a la universidad? Siempre hacía calor cuando volvía y conducía sin mi camiseta puesta, y una vez que salía de la carretera principal, si oscurecía me quitaba los pantalones y conducía el resto del camino a casa completamente desnudo y me masturbaba. Bueno, un día quería mear como loco y decidí que me orinaría antes de quitármelos para poder experimentar esa sensación. Realmente quería hacerlo y traté, ¡pero no pude orinarme en pantalones! Me enojé mucho.  
─¿Qué pasó?─ le pregunté con el jean puesto mientras escuchaba su historia.  
─Terminé estacionándome a un lado de la carretera, quitándome los jeans y caminando desnudo para orinar al costado de la vía─ La conversación, incluso con su tema, había permitido que mi erección bajara un poco y casi antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, mi orina comenzó a fluir ─Ooooooh ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy haciéndolo! ¡Me estoy orinando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Deja comentarios


	5. Slideshow

El flujo comenzó pequeño, pero me sorprendió lo rápido que mojaba caliente y creaba con una mancha oscura todo el lado frontal izquierdo de mis pantalones nuevos a donde mi polla estaba apuntando. Cuando el lado izquierdo se mojó, agarré mi polla a través de mis pantalones mojados y lo moví para mojar el lado derecho. Un emocionado gemido se me escapó, y tomé mi mano húmeda y me la limpié en mi abdomen mientras Jacob me miraba sorprendido al hacer algo que el disfrutaba tanto. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi sonriendo y masturbándose un poco más rápido.  
De repente me senté en la sábana en el suelo y me recosté para que la orina pudiese fluir sobre mi pubis y mojarme el culo. Me puse la mano por encima del pantalón y pude sentir como la orina dejaba mi polla.  
Gemí de nuevo y me sequé la humedad entera mi pecho.  
─¡Oye!─ dijo Jacob, ─¡Ven aquí y acaríciame con esa mano mojada!  
Mi flujo estaba terminando dejando mis pantalones bien empapados. Caminé de rodillas a donde Jacob estaba sentado con mi mano bajando mis pantalones atrapando el último chorro saliendo de mi polla. Saqué la mano y agarré la polla de Jacob con ella y lo acaricié con delicadeza viendo su cara de asombro viendo el cambio de temperatura que detecta su polla.  
Él suspiró. ─¡Wow! Lo hiciste, Matt─ dijo excitado ─Te orinaste los pantalones y pude verlo todo.  
─Sí─, dije a Jacob. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y disfrutó de mí masturbándolo con mi mano mojada de orina. ─Quiero quedarme con estos pantalones mojados por un tiempo. Déjame chuparte la polla─. Mi hermanastro se acomodó y extendió las piernas en el mueble un poco más cuando me dispuse a chupar la polla que tenía erecta con dos bolas marrón claro colgando debajo de su verga llena de venas.  
Como dije, Jacob era un tipo grande. Me gustan los grandes. Jacob tenía una polla apetecible y agradable, ahora ya dura, así que fue un bocado razonable lleno de sabor a pre semen con su olor masculino y mi orina. Lo que amaba más que su verga, eran las bolas que tenía, ¡Eran las bolas más grandes que había visto en un chico! Apenas pude me puse a pasar la lengua por esas bolas enormes y sabrosas de sudor con suavizante de ropa, aproveche para meter la mano por mis pantalones y así poder jugar con mi pene.  
Mi polla estaba dura, por supuesto, pero la humedad de mis pantalones mojados había enfriado mis bolas y mi saco abrazó agresivamente mi cuerpo. Mis bolas se sentían bien estando un poco duras.  
Después de un rato de chupar su polla, lo miré desde donde estaba arrodillado frente a él. ─Jacob─ le dije en tono juguetón ─Me oriné los pantalones.  
Jacob me miró y sonrió, ─Lo sé.  
─Necesito que me peguen por orinarme en los pantalones. Necesito ser castigado en mi trasero desnudo.  
Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron un poco. Como dije, él era el indicado para la disciplina. Él fue al que le gustó la sensación de golpear mi culo hasta dejarlo rojo y caliente, de hecho habíamos experimentado un par de veces con azotes, pero generalmente me incomodaba tanto que no valía la pena: prefería sus manos. Entonces decir que necesitaba que me pegaran lo sorprendió.  
Me puse de pie y lo miré. ─Castígame…  
Jacob me miró ya de manera seria metiéndose en el papel, antes de hablar pude ver como reunía saliva en su boca y me escupió directo sobre un ojo, el cual se abrió con algo de dificultad ─Baja tus míseros pantalones, ponte sobre mis rodillas. Te daré diez golpes en ese trasero desnudo y lo tomarás como un hombre─ me dijo con su ronca voz gruesa, la que utilizaba para hacerme saber quien mandaba en el sexo.  
Se formó una pequeña mirada de sorpresa en mi rostro, pero me agarré la cintura con un tirón, y los botones de mis pantalones se soltaron, con el siguiente empuje tiré de mis pantalones hasta mis tobillos y estaba con el culo desnudo para él. Jacob me puso sobre su regazo y tiró mis pantalones cabreado sacándolos por completo. Enganchó su pierna derecha sobre las mías para evitar moverme. Agarré el brazo del sillón mientras me preparaba para mis golpes.  
Jacob puso su mano sobre mi trasero. Se sentía caliente en comparación con mi culo frio debido a la orina de mis jeans  
─¿Estás seguro de esto?─ preguntó. ─Lo pediste. No me contendré.  
─Castígame, Jacob─ le dije ─Dame una palmada por orinarme los pantalones.  
Sentí la mano de Jacob dejar mis nalgas. Lo sentí moverse y de repente ─¡SLAP!─ su mano cayó sobre mi trasero. Salté un poco involuntariamente a pesar de mi promesa de tomarlo como un hombre. 'Ow', pensé.  
¡BOFETADA! Esta vez no salté, pero contuve el aliento. El dolor recién estaba empezando a construirse sobre mi trasero desnudo.  
¡BOFETADA! ─¡Mierda!─ Siseé por que no creí que fuera a castigarme tan duro, pues realmente parecía que se estaba excediendo y el picor ya empezaba a quemar la piel de mis delicadas nalgas blancas.  
─Bien. Estás empezando a sentir las nalgadas.  
¡BOFETADA! ¡BOFETADA! ─¡Ow! ¡Joder!─ grité. Me dolió el culo. Mi polla estaba dura contra una de las piernas de Jacob.  
¡BOFETADA! ¡BOFETADA! El sudor estalló en mi frente y en mi espalda. Mi culo estaba quemando ahora. No se estaba conteniendo y eso le gustaba pues sentía que tenía el control de todo. Mi mano derecha se deslizó hacia atrás para frotar mi abusado culo. Jacob me dejó frotarlo por un segundo antes de volver a poner mi mano sobre el filo del mueble y puso su mano sobre mi trasero.  
De repente, mientras me preparaba para el próximo golpe, respirando agitadamente, algo caliente y húmedo explotó en mi barriga y polla. En un instante me di cuenta de que Jacob había comenzado a orinar mientras me recostaba en su regazo siendo azotado. Antes de que pudiera realmente registrar lo que estaba pasando, Jacob le dio el resto de los golpes a mi rojo culo en una rápida sucesión. ─¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Auch!─ grité.  
Para hacer las cosas aún más sorprendentes, sin previo aviso, después de que Jacob me dio el último golpe en el culo, me empujó fuera de su regazo y me tiró al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Deja comentarios


	6. Casi podría follarte ahora.

Cuando caí lo primero que hice fue frotar mi trasero debido al dolor y ardor que sentía luego de su castigo, y de pronto la orina de Jacob se alineó en una curva para dispararme en el vientre. Para ambos era un espectáculo debido a que su chorro se arqueaba con gracia unos 2 pies en el aire delante de Jacob y luego caía sobre mí y por ende sobre la sábana en el suelo.  
Jacob agarró su polla orinando y apuntó directo a mi pecho haciéndome saber la intensidad de su chorro así como el olor acre y la temperatura de la misma mientras le veía desnudo desde el piso y como una manguera de incendios, comenzó a empaparme todo el cuerpo. Simultáneamente cuando su orina me golpeaba, me froté el culo con una mano del dolor que había creado en mi trasero y luché por levantarme con la otra otro. Jacob avanzó hacia mí, orinando mientras se acercaba. Recuerdo que estaba chillando porque mi culo estaba en llamas y tenía la orina caliente de mi hermanastro cayendo sobre mí. La meada se derramó por mi cuerpo mientras me retorcía en el piso, y sin pensarlo mucho, comencé a pajearme furiosamente.  
La corriente de orina de Jacob disminuyó y le miré con mi rostro excitado y aquello hizo que en un momento brutalmente empujara dos dedos mojados en mi culo mientras me masturbaba delante de mi hermanastro. Yo, en el piso masturbándome y metiéndome los dedos, mientras Jacob de pie con su pene semi duro soltando sus últimos chorros directo en mi rostro los cuales no duré en recibir.  
—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ajá!— Gemí mientras me follaba el culo ardiendo con el dedo. —¡Ah! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Jacob me estoy follando por ti! ¡Oh Dios! Voy a correrme ¡Voy a correrme¡  
Mientras el jugo blanco salía de mi polla arqueé la espalda y levanté el culo del suelo dejando escapar un fuerte  
—¡Aaaaauuuuggggghhhhhh!— mientras trataba de levantar más dedos enterrados dentro de mi ano para ganar placer. Sentí un espasmo en ellos y mi esfínter se contrajo como apretando mis dedos haciéndome saber que me había corrido por completo y lentamente bajé mi cuerpo hacia la sabana mojada, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua, lentamente capaz de tomar el control y murmurar: —¡Oh, joder! ¡Oh, joder! ¡Guau! Fue intenso Jacob…  
El de pie delante de mí, con sus piernas largas y musculosas sosteniendo en la cumbre esa mirada pervertida y angelical que solo él tenía.  
Controlando mi respiración, me di la vuelta solo sobre mi vientre y lentamente, saqué los dedos de mi culo. Jacob se paró sobre mí sacudiendo las últimas gotas de su orina sobre mi espalda y masturbándose. —Tu trasero es tan rojo— dijo —Casi podría follarte ahora.  
Sorprendido, miré a mi hermanastro desnudo. Jacob era casi un gigante en comparación conmigo. En los últimos años me había follado un par de docenas de veces, y siempre lo hacía tan bien, tan profundo, tan a su forma. Jacob podría ponerse duro como una estaca, ciertamente, tal como yo me ponía cuando olía su cuerpo.  
Unos meses atrás habíamos regresado de uno de sus partidos y él insistió que yo debía quedarme en su casa, ya que pocas veces había ido de visita. Mi padre, luego de que Jacob le rogara tanto, y yo aún le rogara más, accedió.  
Entré a su casa a las 22:20 de la noche y encendió las luces, mire los alrededores de la sala y pregunté por su madre y él dijo que le tocaba turno en el hospital. Cuando escuché aquello una corriente de excitación comenzó a extenderse desde mi vientre hacia todo mi cuerpo y sentí la garganta seca. Él dijo “tenemos la casa para los dos y quiero hacer algo”. Subimos a su habitación y él se desnudó, tal como lo hizo conmigo. El olor a sudor de su cuerpo me volvía loco y no dudé ni dos minutos en lamer su espalda salada, así como sus piernas velludas, huevos, pies. Aprovechó cuando estaba chupando sus pezones y me tomo el cabello para arrastrarme hacia sus axilas velludas. El olor allí era el doble de agrio y fuerte, pero aun así tenía el olor a desodorante de pino que siempre olía cuando él ingresaba al coche. Sus vellos eran tan largos que podía chuparlos y los sentía por toda mi boca y cuando limpié una de sus axilas por completo, me llevó a la otra.  
Pasé minutos comiendo las axilas sudadas de Jacob luego de jugar dos tiempos en ese partido y lo volvería a hacer siempre y para siempre. Cuando acabé tenía los labios hinchados y un aliento que me sabía a aquella parte de su cuerpo a la cual le iba a prestar más atención de allí en adelante. Él me acarició el rostro de una manera tan tierna que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Se levantó y buscó en su uniforme recién sacado la camiseta blanca que usan debajo del uniforme y que retiene el sudor de su cuerpo. “Póntela” él dijo. Accedí sintiendo el fuerte olor dulzón y masculino llegar a mi nariz y sonreírle mientras sentía la humedad completa en toda la camiseta. Parecía que había sido sumergida en agua y luego escurrida. Me la puse y él no dudo en ponerme en cuatro sobre el piso de su habitación y frotarse en mi ano. Sentí la cabeza y luego como se introducía lentamente por dentro de mí sin detenerse. Llegaba al tope, se quedaba quieto y me decía cosas lindas al odio mientras las lágrimas de dolor caían por mi rostro y daba inicio al enorme placer que solo Jacob podía desatar en mí, follándome de una manera tan salvaje e intensa que me corría sin tocarme.  
Eso fue hace tiempo… ahora lo veía acariciando su polla, ahora estaba muy duro. Ciertamente podría follarme y eso era lo que queríamos.  
—Está bien— le dije mirándolo. —Hazlo. Fóllate a tu hermanastro. Fóllame en el culo como solo sabes hacerlo tú. Fóllame hasta que te duelan las piernas y yo no pueda caminar.  
Un poco sorprendido por mi sumisión, Jacob se echó hacia atrás, agarró el lubricante, y lo abrió con ayuda de los dientes, y luego escupió la tapa hacia un lado. Le extendí dos dedos a Jacob, a los cuales le puso lubricante. Luego me arrastré sobre mis manos y rodillas, extendí la mano hacia atrás detrás y con uno de mis dedos me follé suavemente al inicio, enviando el lubricante a lo profundo de mi culo, para así estar húmedo y preparado, cabe decir que solté pequeños gemidos para que Jacob escuchara lo mucho que me gustaba estar en esa posición.  
Jacob tomó una buena cantidad de lubricante en su mano y cubrió su polla erecta, y para ese entonces ambos estábamos gimiendo apreciativamente mientras preparamos nuestras partes privadas el uno para el otro. Comenzaba a llegarme el olor a su orina, pues con el paso del tiempo se volvía más agrio, así como el sudor de su cuerpo y de sus pies.  
Terminando de abrir mi trasero, limpié el resto del lubricante en la sábana cubierta de orina y caminé de rodillas hacia la mesa de café. Puse mi cuerpo mojado a través de la misma para poder descansar mi vientre sobre algo para que me follara porque sabía que las cogidas con Jacob duraban bastante pues ambos peleábamos por demorar un minuto más.


	7. Siendo dos, somos uno.

Me acomodé y con mis manos me sostuve de los bordes de la mesa, ansioso por tenerlo dentro de nuevo. La mesa de la madera fría hacia contraste con mi pecho hirviendo de placer y daba una sensación de comodidad mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarle y darle una sonrisa de aprobación haciéndole saber que estaba ansioso de que me cogiera nuevamente.  
Escuché a Jacob arrastrándose detrás de mí posicionando su entrepierna justo por detrás de mí agujero, y ese momento era uno de mis favoritos. La tensión era la máxima y la línea que no debía cruzarse se cruzaba. Tenerlo allí viendo mi entrada entre mis nalgas blancas y gordas, deseoso de su verga, mientras mi espalda se estiraba dándome una forma más caliente para que él me disfrutara.  
Lo vi observando mi trasero con mucha atención, como si se hubiera encantado por lo que tenía justo en frente. Lentamente movió su derecha mano y con un poco de fuerza me abofeteó una de las mejillas del culo con su palma abierta haciéndome dar un pequeño salto. Mis manos agarraron el borde de la mesa con más fuerza y abrí mi boca gimiendo de placer porque solo él me hacía sentir tan amado de esa manera. Luego, con mucha fuerza, golpeó la mejilla izquierda de mi trasero. Gruñí sorprendido. Apreciando el pequeño rubor en mis nalgas pues que aparecieron en sucesión rápida. ¡BOFETADA! —¡Ow! ¡Joder! ¡Sí¡— Grité.  
Jacob volvió a mirar mi trasero. —Bien— dijo. —Ahora que tienes un lindo culo rojo. ¿Estás listo?  
Asentí con la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Jacob se arrastró para llegar mejor a mi agujero ansioso de verga. Lentamente, deslizó la cabeza de su polla hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el culo buscando mi entrada. Se sentía tan baboso y hacía un ruido húmedo cuando se frotaba de esa manera en mi culo pues buscaba penetrarme apropiándose de mi zona oculta. Me agaché, preparándome para que su verga entrara en mi culo, y pujé cagando lubricante mientras lo hacía. Jacob vio esto y se concentró en su objetivo. Empujó lentamente, y después de un par de segundos de resistencia la gloriosa verga de Jacob pasó por mi esfínter provocándome una sensación tan extraña, que bailaba en un hilo de placer y dolor.  
—¡Oooooh! Mierda… ¡Duele!— Dije sintiendo cuando se movió dentro hasta hacerme poner los pelos de punta.  
—¿Estás bien?— Jacob preguntó preocupado acariciando mi espalda sudada con una de sus manos.  
—Sí— dije —Recuerda que me follas a menudo, pero el inicio siempre duele… Es normal.  
—Está bien. Solo quiero que estés bien— dijo Jacob con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba que a donde quiera que él estuviera conmigo yo iba a estar bien.  
—Solo déjame acostumbrarme a que estés en mi trasero por un segundo— le dije mientras él empujaba hasta llegar al tope. Allí se detuvo el tiempo suficiente y cerré mis ojos poniendo mi cabeza de lado. Él se acostó sobre mi espalda y sentí su abdomen marcado sobre la curva trasera de mi cuerpo en donde tenía dos lunares que él había lamido varias veces. Su cabeza llegó a mi nuca y lamió con delicadeza provocando que se me enchinara toda la piel. Acarició uno de mis brazos consolándome para que me adaptara a su tamaño y luego sentí que algo cálido cayó en mi mejilla, luego otra vez.  
La saliva espumosa que él había dejado en mi mejilla era algo que lo caracterizaba para desconcentrarme del dolor. Se movía lentamente hasta bajar por mis cachetes y llegar a la comisura de mi labio. Él no decía ni hacia nada, solo se quedaba dentro de mí con su verga erecta, gorda e hinchada y yo abría mis labios para dejar que la saliva rodara hacia dentro de mi boca.  
Cuando había terminado de entrar su saliva en mi boca, lo la dejaba ahí combinándose con la mía. Respiré y dije —Está bien. Sácala y empuja lentamente— Jacob lo hizo, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba pude sentir su vello púbico en mi trasero y sabía que estaba completamente insertado en mí. —¡Guau!— Dije excitado pues cada vez se sentía más agradable aquella intrusión de mi hermanastro.  
—¡Habla de estar lleno! Te gusta sentir así... Lo amas. Amas mi dulce polla de hombre enterrada dentro de ti. Estoy seguro de que sientes mi cabeza abriendo tu interior y golpeando tu próstata. Adoras ser mi hermanastro.  
Jacob luego se recostó aún más sobre mí, extendiendo sus brazos para sostener mis manos que estaban sosteniendo el borde de la mesa de café. Usando sus músculos del vientre, comenzó follándome con golpes cortos y rápidos. Respondí a cada empuje de su pene con un gemido rápido: —¡Uuhh! ¡Uhh! ¡Uhh! ¡Uhh!— Mi polla estaba dura como una roca y tan erecta que me tocaba el vientre.  
¡Mi hermanastro me estaba follando de nuevo! ¡Era jodidamente caliente! ¡Yo era su chico y él el mío! ¡Iba a disparar su semilla en mi trasero!  
Jacob respiraba con dificultad y los dos estábamos sudando como cerdos, mojándonos, cañados en nuestro propio placer. Entonces Jacob contuvo el aliento, me empujó y se quedó allí.  
Cada vez que Jacob se mete en mi cuerpo, gimoteo con pequeños ruidos que salen de mi boca lo cual hace que me penetre de nuevo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan, mi cuello y pecho se ponen escarlatas, incluso hasta mi vientre, toda mi piel se siente caliente y sudorosa cada vez que lo tengo dentro y me demuestra lo mucho que ama poseerme de esa manera. Jacob me follaba lentamente pero no lo suficientemente lento como para no sentir placer, sino lo suficientemente lento como para que se sienta demasiado y poco a la vez.  
Jacob acaricia mi espalda y la curva que se forma antes de mis nalgas y posa sus manos allí metiéndose cada vez más fuerte y besando mi cuello, arrastrándome al borde de un placer que tanto me gusta. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo atractivo y prohibido que es todo… pero sobre todo, saber que mi propia sangre corre en el hombre que me folla, es lo que más me excita.  
—Oh Dios, Jacob, por favor, quiero correrme— gimoteo, y él me agarra del cabello, atrayéndome hacia un beso que no es mucho más que nosotros respirando en la boca del otro.  
—¿Te acercas, precioso? ¿Te vas a correr por mí? ¿Te quieres venir por mi polla?- me dice con voz gruesa y varonil que tiene un tinte posesividad.  
Lloriqueo otra vez perdiéndome en el erotismo que provoca cuando me habla y asiento con la cabeza de manera vigorosa antes de notar que se pone tenso lo cual me indica que él también está cerca y deseoso por acabar. Y luego simplemente se estremece y con los dientes apretados susurró: —¡Tómalo, hermano!  
Puedo sentir la cabeza de su pene abultada dentro de mí mientras libera su semen con pequeñas vibraciones como si tuviera vida propia y luego lentamente se hace suave dándome a saber que se ha corrido dentro, como siempre lo había hecho. Puedo oler su almizcle combinado con sudor, saliva, orina por todos lados.  
¡Con eso me di cuenta de que mi hermanastro se había corrido en mi culo! Me empujó sobre el borde de la mesa y mi cuerpo se contrajo cuando sentí mi polla descargar rociando esperma en mi vientre y en la mesa. Me llenaba y ante eso yo solo gemía cada vez más lento.  
Antes de que Jacob se retire de mí, él puede sentir mis músculos anales apretando su verga, como exprimiéndola, y mis pies se estiran en una forma fina como para extender más el placer que siento. Jacob saca su polla y se suelta sus últimas gotas de semen en mi espalda y ambos sentimos satisfacción por ello.  
Caemos y nos hundimos juntos en el suelo, sin ser molestados por el charco de líquidos que se formó debajo debido a su polla y a mi culo. Él se retuerce y toma mi boca para capturar mis labios y besarme. Toco sus dientes con mi lengua y él mete la suya en mi boca. Amo sus besos.  
Jacob está a gusto, y yo aún más.  
—Coger contigo es demasiado rico— él dice atrayéndome a su cuerpo y dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.  
Sonrío por que me hace feliz –Tú haces que la cogida sea buena. Eres todo un hombre, ¡Un semental!  
A ese punto, el cuerpo de Jacob se extiende por todo el piso y encima de la sabana empapada y eso ni siquiera le importa. Nos acariciamos los cuerpos y hablamos un rato de todo un poco: la vida, mis problemas en el estudio, su beca en el equipo y sobre las compras que hará nuestro padre para las siguientes semanas.


	8. Un tono ligero de perversidad

Hasta que tuve el descaro de levantarme y acostarme sobre sus piernas oliendo sus bolas y allí me quede dormido y descansando para recobrar energía hasta que pasaron dos horas y él me levantó. Por su rostro supe que él también se había dejado cegar por el sueño y dije –Buenas tardes.  
Él se estiró y vi su rostro de asombro. Mientras dormía yo me había corrido en su pecho y cuello, y ni había sentido. Algo de vergüenza inundó mi cara y empezó a reír de manera despreocupada, como si aquello fuera normal.  
—¿Por qué te corriste?— pregunto asombrado y parecía genuinamente interesado en la respuesta que le daría.  
Me encogí de hombros y solo dije –Por ti, supongo.  
Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron —¿Por mí? Estábamos durmiendo y te corriste... ¿Soñaste algo, pequeño pervertido?  
—Bueno, sí, o no, no puedes tener una polla con huevos sudados en tu cara y no soñar con eso. Quiero decir, es que son tus huevos— Me froté la nuca. No solo fue el sudor y las impurezas que se vierten de su piel las que me hicieron tener un orgasmo inconsciente, sino también mis filtros mentales al pensar que estaba teniendo un amorío prohibido con mi hermanastro, y aquello me provocaba una sensación tan excitante y caliente debido a que se sentía tan indebido y deseado a la vez.  
—Oh uh... gracias, supongo— Jacob se sonrojó esta vez, pero estaba lleno de asombro en su cara –No sabía que te corrías por oler mis bolas mientras duermes— dijo sentándose en la sabana y bostezando dándome una mirada pícara.  
Se acercó a mí y me besó. Forcé mi lengua a su boca y él gimió.  
Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas y sentí que su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer y sabía rápidamente que tenía que aliviarlo. Miré esa misma bonita polla que había mamado varias y más dura que antes. Levanté mi rostro y eché un vistazo a su apetecible cara como mostrando un lado tierno preguntando “¿y ahora?”  
—Hermano…  
—¿Si, Jacob?- respondí con un tono ligero de perversidad para contrarrestar lo siguiente pues sabía lo que pediría.  
—¿Me la chupas?  
—Mierda, claro que sí, he soñado contigo y me he corrido oliéndote los huevos. He estado queriendo esto de nuevo y ahora voy a tenerlo— Ronroneé en su oreja mientras mi mano finalmente despegaba el prepucio entero de Jacob y envolvía mi palma alrededor de él, se volvió e hizo un chirrido húmedo que hizo temblar las rodillas de Jacob. Solo un gemido al sentir la suavidad de mi cálida mano agarrando su eje húmedo  
—Sí, sí, por favor— Gimió cuando mi mano aceleró el movimiento sobre su polla que estaba resbaladiza; la mezcla de sudor y presemen facilitaban mis movimientos manuales haciéndola deslizar en mi mano, el débil sonido "pop" de la cabeza revelándose en el puño cada vez que era cubierta por el prepucio y luego descubierta.  
Mordí y chupé la piel seca con el sudor de Jacob, probé el ligero pellizco de sal, el cual era el sabor natural de él en forma líquida, robusta y pesada sobre mi lengua mientras mi mano hacía que mi hermanastro gimiera en mi agarre. Las manos de Jacob se deslizaron de las mejillas de mi culo para subir, entonces estaban amasando y agarrándome los hombros y tirando de mis bíceps mientras él se sentaba a orillas de la cama y yo me acomodaba de rodillas, asegurándome de chupar lo que sea en mi paso por su pecho.  
Dejé que mis labios rozaban el vello humedecido en el pecho antes de chupar un pezón oscuro y girar la lengua alrededor de él, mientras sentía que más presemen brotaba ahora de la cabeza expuesta de Jacob, una y otra vez esa punta sedosa entraría y saldría de su refugio y haría el sonido que me ponía débil debido a la humedad que Jacob creaba. Mordí el pezón de Jacob con la fuerza suficiente para que gimoteara mi nombre y mis dos manos se enterraron en sus axilas tirando de los mechones que ocultaban sus brazos. Sonreí sobre su pezón y fui a lamer y chupar una de sus axilas tirando del pelo con mis labios.  
Luego empecé a besarle el cuerpo mientras bajaba por su abdomen, acariciando mi rostro en la sólida extensión de sus abdominales que eran duros bajo mi toque e inhalé el olor flotante de las bolas de Jacob cuando me acerqué a su polla, ese almizcle varonil ahora abrumador en la habitación con la temperatura cada vez mayor haciendo todo lo que podía para oler su verga, cosa que me puso duro al instante.  
Sacudí lentamente su pene cuando alcancé el nivel de la polla de Jacob que palpitaba en mi agarre. Tenía esa forma tan apetecible que se curvaba hacia la izquierda y el prepucio le sobraba cuando lo subía y luego lo bajaba revelando su carne roja enrojecida de su glande y acercándome pude realmente oler a Jacob. La piel interior estaba empapada de sudor y ahora de presemen y del jugo que había provocado en mi culo cuando me folló, y era un olor un poco asqueroso, pero que no quería dejar de oler. Jacob en ese momento era todo un hombre y yo estaba dispuesto a complacerle como tanto había deseado y como lo había hecho antes.  
Tomé un sorbo y luego enrollé mi fina lengua para envolverla alrededor de la parte inferior de su glande y gemí saboreando a Jacob en mi boca como si fuera la primera vez que se la mamaba. Jacob a su vez se quejó y susurró, —Joder… Mámamela bien mamada. Eso es…  
Dejé el glande expuesto y vi su rostro como tanto adoraba verlo: con sus labios separados, mirada dominante y mejillas rosas. Dejé que el glande expuesto de su polla manchara de un líquido claro mis labios y barbilla. El sudor, el sexo y el pre semen se mezclaban y apestaban, mientras yo de rodillas me servía a mí mismo y a Jacob, mientras el cuerpo de él reaccionaba y yo me perdía en el cielo observando esos abdominales de pecado justo por encima de mis ojos. Abrí mi boca mientras tomaba a Jacob completamente.  
Gemí alrededor de su eje, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para metérmelo a la boca con facilidad. Era grande pero no se sentía incómodo y jugueteé con las dos venas de su polla mientras la parte posterior de mi garganta masajeaba la cabeza de Jacob y el resto de mi lengua se movía alrededor de su carne extra para recoger su sabor y darle caricias al mismo tiempo. Mi mano libre se acercó para tirar y sobar las bolas perfectamente redondas de mi hermanastro y cuando las moví pude obtener una ola aún más fuerte del olor que solo él producía e hizo mi propia polla empezara a lanzar pre semen.  
Moví la cabeza lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el eje de Jacob, permitiéndome sentir que la carne extra rozaba contra mi lengua y su hendidura pulsaba más líquido en mi boca que tragué alegremente mientras el cuerpo de Jacob se flexionaba y se estremecía produciendo más sudor rodando por su abdomen y pecho. Jacob producía todo. El ambiente estaba lleno del perfume de su cuerpo y su humedad goteaba por la punta de su nariz y caía en su abdomen, mientras el mío aparecía en mi frente y rodaba por mis cejas mientras las incómodas planchas de madera se clavaban en mis rodillas.  
Quité la mano que había estado masajeando sus bolas para trabajar el eje y masturbar su carne extra mientras mi boca lo chupaba y mi lengua giraba alrededor de la bonita punta haciendo que Jacob emitiera nuevos gemidos que me tenían casi gruñendo, con mi propia polla de siete pulgada pálida con venas de color azul marino y una punta rosa brillante palpitando en mi regazo.  
El sudor continuaba derramándose mientras chupaba el pene de Jacob, más duro y profundo, retorcía mi puño más apretado alrededor del ancho pene de mi hermanastro mientras mi lengua se movía dentro de la hendidura que estaba chorreando pre semen a grandes cantidades.  
—¡Oh Dios!, ¡Hombre!— El cuerpo de Jacob se tensó y su espalda se arqueó y tuve una fracción de segundo para tragarlo de vuelta antes de que hubiera algo pegajoso y caliente y viscoso inundando mi boca. Sentí el pulsar de la polla de Jacob con el líquido casi hirviendo y cayendo por mi garganta, y felizmente degusté el sabor salado, que era tan agradable y lo lamí cuando su orgasmo anegó mi sistema bucal.  
Tragué y chupé más y más hasta que su pene se quedó semi duro y lo sacó de mi boca dejándome simplemente con ganas de más.  
Jacob me agarró por debajo de las axilas y rápidamente me colocó sentado en el filo de la cama donde antes él había estado sentado.  
Mi cabeza retrocedió escuchando aquel gruñido ronco de desesperación que hacía un buen conjunto con la mirada de deseo frenético en los ojos ennegrecidos de Jacob, y mi polla jugosa pronto se envolvió en la humedad asperidad de su lengua tibia que ahora estaba envolviendo mi glande expuesto y sorbiendo mi prepucio.  
Mis manos fueron a agarrar el cuero cabelludo húmedo de Jacob mientras sacudía la cabeza de manera rápida y respiraba profundamente por su nariz, sin duda olía el olor que mi ingle despedía, haciéndome gemir como él lo hacía antes.  
—Me la chupas de lujo, quien lo diría— Gemí cuando Jacob se tragó toda mi longitud de siete pulgadas hasta abajo y observé sus gruesos labios envolviendo mi masculinidad y las venas azul oscuro se abultaron alrededor de esta. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron y su puño se envolvió alrededor de la base de mi polla y Jacob comenzó a masajearme las bolas con cariño y amor deseando que me exprimiera en su boca, y la verdad lo iba a hacer.  
Jacob y yo mantuvimos el contacto visual y mientras él estaba de rodillas me chupaba más fuerte, hundiendo sus mejillas y produciendo suficiente saliva para que me deslizara fácilmente en su boca. Aún podía saborear a Jacob en mi lengua y ahora viendo al productor de ese sabor celestial y su aroma viril, tomar mi verga con tal fervor me hizo estallar. Mi espina dorsal se dobló hacia atrás mientras mi polla se sacudía y lanzaba carga tras carga en la boca de Jacob.  
No sacó mi pene de su boca hasta que tragó todo y me dio una sonrisa cuando al fin lo hizo. Me empujó a la cama y me abrazó. Era su muestra de agradecimiento, pero yo estaba más agradecido con él.  
Después de que nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad, Jacob se bajó de mí. —Como me has dado leche, voy a devolver el favor— dijo él, sabiendo que me había corrido ya.  
—Oh, eso me interesa mucho— le dije mientras me empujaba hasta ponerme en cuatro patas sobre la cama con mucha rapidez.  
Lubricando su polla con saliva, la empujó por mi culo hasta el fondo. Yo gemí. Él gruñó. Mantuvo su polla allí, no empujó de nuevo para no provocarme dolor a pesar de que me había cogido ya.  
Después de unos segundos, volví la cabeza. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó sintiendo algo muy extraño dentro de mí.  
Todavía concentrándose un poco, dijo: —No puedo llenarte de esperma porque me he corrido ya dos veces, pero puedo llenarte de algo más… ahhhhhhh, ¡sí! Ahí te va…— El flujo y la sensación caliente comenzó.  
Sentí que el calor invadía mis entrañas —¡Oh, mierda! Eso es....— respondí asombrado por lo que sentía  
—Sí— me confirmó —Te estoy orinando dentro del culo.  
Pasamos las siguientes dos horas bebiendo y orinándonos el uno al otro.  
Lo mejor de todo, había sido casi al final cuando vi a mi hermanastro sentado, desnudo, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, su cuerpo reluciente de orina, concentrándose en su polla y masturbándose.


	9. Los dias sin Jacob

Salimos del hotel en la noche. Yo primero. Él después. Me aconsejó bajar la mirada y ponerme la capucha. Así mismo yo me encargué del pago. Jacob me había abrazado un montón antes de salir de la habitación y quedamos de vernos en la parada de 3 cuadras más abajo. Y así fue como recorrimos lugares hasta llegar a la parada en donde casualmente nos encontramos y fuimos por unas hamburguesas.  
Cuando tomamos el bus que nos llevaría, no a un restaurante elegante, porque no teníamos dinero, y a Jacob tampoco le gustaba mucho eso. Decidimos ir a unas carretillas y pedir dos hamburguesas, la mía con más lechuga, y la de Jacob con más salsa de tomate y ají, y una porción de papas fritas.  
Mientras la noche bañaba toda la ciudad, nos encontrábamos bajo una farola, sentados en la vereda de un parque cenando tranquilamente como dos hermanos normales. Nos sentíamos imparables. Yo sé que el amor que sentía por Jacob no tenía fin, y su amor por mí, era el doble de infinito.  
—¿Sabes?, toma mi lechuga— dijo metiendo mano en la mitad de su hamburguesa y sacando la hoja.  
Negué con la cabeza. No podía aceptarla –No, cómetela tú. Si se la sacas no estarías comiendo una hamburguesa— le dije.  
Pero él era terco así que me insistió lo suficiente como para hacerme ponerla en mi hamburguesa y chupó sus dedos luego de hacerlo. Jacob era lindo, pero eso él ya lo sabía.  
Regresamos a altas horas de la noche pues ambos quisimos caminar e ir a comprar algunas cosas y un par de camisetas a esa hora de la noche y regresamos felices. Él, como todo un buen tipo, me devolvió a casa en donde mi madre me recibió borracha y con su celular en la mano. Traía una bata rosa parida y rulos en su cabeza. El rímel hecho grumos en sus pestañas se observaban desde la vereda. Caminé con Jacob aparentando normalidad y cuando nos acercamos, Jacob fue el primero en saludar.  
—Buenas noches, señora— le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa normal.  
Saludé a mi madre pero ella me ignoró y fue contra Jacob. Ella lo odiaba demasiado por ser el hijo de la mujer por la que mi padre la había dejado.  
—Te he dicho que no te quiero volver a ver por aquí ¡Sucio bastardo!— le gritó en la cara y como si de garras se tratara, le arañó la cara con sus uñas negras postizas.  
Me aventé sobre ella alejándola y ella escupió sobre Jacob, quien solo se quedó parado allí sin defenderse. Mi madre le había advertido de que si se acercaba a la casa, iba a asesinarlo. No lo quería cerca, no lo quería ver. Lo insultaba y lo maldecía.  
Tomando a mi madre de las caderas y abrazándola para alejarla, pedí disculpas a Jacob, quien se retiró con un “buenas noches”  
Me sentí terrible. Pues pude saber que un buen día se podía ver arruinado incluso a las 23:40 de la noche. Esa noche discutí fuertemente con mi madre y para agregar leña al problema, mi padre le llamó por el teléfono y le contestó de manera histérica pues Jacob había contado que ella lo había atacado y ahora mi madre decía que iba a poner una orden de alejamiento de mí hacia mi padre, mientras que mi padre decía que la demandaría por agresión y poco cuidado hacia mí y una orden de alejamiento. La familia iba de mal en peor.  
Y justo cuando creí que nada más iba a empeorar, llegaron las dos semanas infernales.  
Mi madre se había vuelto verdaderamente histérica y si no fuera por mi padre, quien me enviaba dinero, hubiera dejado de estudiar. Aunque bueno, la mitad del dinero lo tomaba ella. A pesar de que yo era mayor de edad y que mi padre ya no tenía que darme ni un centavo, lo seguía haciendo, y yo apreciaba eso. Cuando digo que mi casa era un infierno y mi madre, se había convertido un Lucifer, no les miento, pues parecía amargada, sucia, despeinada y con un labial excesivamente viejo en sus labios. Hasta había empezado a tenerle miedo.  
Pero eso no era nada.  
Lo peor vino después.  
Para agosto, yo había perdido contacto con Jacob. No sabía nada de él, no contestaba mis mensajes, mis textos, no estaba en línea y tampoco respondía a mis llamadas. Temí por que le hubiera pasado algo malo, pero mi padre, el cual había dejado de venir a casa, dijo que lo mejor era que ambas familias estuvieran separadas.  
Aquello lo dijo una noche en donde mi ansiedad me había dominado y le había reclamado tanto a él como a mi madre y les culpé de todo lo malo que había pasado. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que ahora Jacob y yo tuviéramos que separarnos para dejar las cosas en paz cuando mi madre fue quien había empeorado todo. Esa misma noche toda estábamos en la mesa del comedor. Mi padre y madre discutían y yo lloraba en una de las sillas de metal sentado en un extremo.  
—Pero papá, no puedes hacerlo. Tú empezaste a unirnos a mí y a Jacob. Eso no es problema, nos llevamos muy bien.  
Pude sentir el odio de mi madre que se había vuelto histérica y dio un golpe en la mesa con sus dos palmas abiertas y luego con la mano derecha me señaló. Pude ver su esmalte salido en la punta de sus uñas —¡TE CALLAS!— gritó y guardé silencio. No valía la pena discutir. Ella se puso de pie y ahora señalaba a mi padre —¡Tú ya no deberías ni siquiera estar aquí…! Tú arruinaste a la familia y tú nos uniste a ellos  
Y si para mí, las cosas ya estaban mal, para Jacob estaban peor.  
No podíamos vernos, ni hablar, estábamos de extremo a extremo en una ciudad en donde sentíamos que la noche llegaba más temprano de lo habitual y en donde extrañábamos nuestras voces, pieles y abrazos.  
Una tarde, en donde yo había salido de mis clases, decidí ir a una cabina telefónica debido a que no podía soportar estar sin Jacob un día más. Nervioso introduje la moneda y esperé a que sonara el teléfono de su casa. Recuerdo que el invierno empezaba a llegar y que caía una brisa muy suave, de esa que solo puedes ver si estás atento. Pegué el teléfono a mi oído y esperé hasta que contestó la madre de Jacob y en un impulso de nervios, colgué. Salí de la cabina, dando pasos largos y luego me detuve, di la vuelta e ingresé de nuevo. Inserté la moneda y marqué.  
Ella volvió a contestar —¿Hola?— su voz era suave, pero mantenía un toque de seriedad.  
—Buenas tardes, soy compañero de clases de Jacob, estamos en un trabajo grupal de clases, necesito hacerle unas preguntas para quedar— dije con mi mejor voz.  
Ella se quedó en silencio un momento y sentí que su voz bajó de tono —¿Tú crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que no sé qué tu madre ha enloquecido y ha venido a ponerle una orden de alejamiento a Jacob como si fuera un criminal? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Eh!  
—Pero yo no tuve que ver nada con eso— dije puesto que ya había descubierto mi mentira  
—¡Tú no, pero tu madre sí! ¿Sabes tú que ahora le expediente de Jacob quedó manchado? ¡Y dios santo¡ Esa loca le está contaminando la mente a tu padre y te dañará. Escupió y golpeó a Jacob y no me importa que sea mayor… Es mi hijo y voy a defenderlo hasta el último minuto.  
Ella se notaba más molesta ahora y todo lo que decía era verdad. Quise llorar pero de fondo escuché una voz, la de Jacob.  
Ella siguió al teléfono –Yo no te odio. Oh dios, no pienses eso. Pero tu madre está loca y está arruinando nuestras vidas, incluyendo la tuya. Te invitaría a casa, pero con esa orden que tu madre le ha puesto a Jacob es imposible, y quiero que sepas que hago y digo todo esto porque Jacob es mi hijo y haría lo que la mayoría de madres hacen, protegerlos.  
Justo cuando creí que ella colgaría, oí a Jacob hablar con su madre y luego su voz.  
Hablamos por casi seis minutos y a pesar de que volví a meter dos monedas más, fue suficiente como hacerme sonreír. Y creo que él también estaba feliz de escucharme.


	10. Amoríos Ilicitos

Los días sin Jacob siguieron y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a eso. La última vez que vi a Jacob, fue cuando yo iba en un bus, y él estaba con su madre en las afueras de una tienda de chucherías. Él cargaba un pantalón jean rasgado y todas las bolsas de su madre. No me vio, pero mi corazón latió a mil por hora.  
El 29 de noviembre cayó una tormenta. Una que había sido advertida durante toda la semana y recuerdo que fue un día martes, cuando mi padre optó por que nos quedáramos todos en casa para pasar la noche. Había pasado todo el día lloviendo con grandes vientos y el pronóstico de la televisión decía que nuestro barrio quedaría fuera de la zona de peligro, pero que nos mantuviéramos en casa.  
Yo, como siempre, en mi cuarto, mi madre en el suyo y mi padre en la sala.  
El agua golpeaba duramente la casa pero era de cemento y madera así que no había problema, sin embargo se colaba agua por las rendijas de mi ventana por lo cual moví el escritorio. Aburrido, revisé mi celular y marqué a Jacob luego de poner seguro a mi cuarto, necesitaba saber que estaba resguardado y que estaba bien, pero imposible localizarlo. La llamada se cortaba al primer segundo y nunca contestó, y luego una piedra agrietó mi vidrio justo frente a mí. Asombrado por eso, preferí alejarme, y luego me acerqué con cuidado, para darme cuenta de una figura alta, oscura, con un abrigo azul empapado del cual poco podía ver. Estaba recogiendo algo del piso y apuntando hacia mi ventana pero se detuvo cuando me vio.  
Parecía tratar de enfocar bien mi figura y luego me hizo una seña con la mano mientras un rayo caía y rompía el cielo en dos partes a kilómetros de casa. No sé cómo le hizo pero empezó a trepar la pared como una araña, ayudándose de la cañería y de los marcos de la ventana lateral del piso de abajo. Nadie podría verlo.  
Abrí la ventana y el viento junto con la lluvia entró y luego me asomé para tirar a Jacob hacia dentro, quien ingresó poniendo sus manos en el suelo, permitiéndose así ingresar con el resto de su cuerpo.  
Se levantó y miró la ventana —Lamento eso— dijo con preocupación mientras miraba el cristal agrietado y luego a mí –Enano, no sabes cuánto te extrañé— dijo abrazándome con su cuerpo escurriendo agua y haciéndose un charco en el piso. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba verte, o escucharte aquí… dime algo.  
—Si mi madre te ve te mata. ¿Estás loco?— exclamé con preocupación por dos cosas. Si mi madre lo veía, haría un escándalo tremendo, y por otro lado, a pesar de no estar en una zona de riesgo, había toque de queda en toda la ciudad. No debíamos salir y él había llegado a mi casa en medio de una tormenta. Le solté y fui a mi cajonera a sacar dos toallas que le tendí –Vas a acabar resfriado.  
—Cosas del amor— me dijo besando y yo simplemente me entregué. Luego dejó mis labios para besar mi cabello, mi frente, mi cara por todos lados, uno tras otro, no quería dejar parte de mi cara sin besar y aquello me hizo reír, pero la tormenta hacia el ruido necesario como para que nadie nos escuchara.  
La lluvia empeoró y nuestros toques tóxicos activaron la radiación de nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos entrar en calor al momento. A pesar de que Jacob estaba mojado, podía oler esa fragancia natural con una mezcla de crema de afeitar con desodorante. Él se sacó el abrigo y lo torció por fuera de la ventana y luego lo tendió en el respaldar de una silla, para después sentarse en suelo.  
—No, no… quítate esa ropa mojada y ponte algo seco. Sé que no tengo ropa de tu talla pero quizá una pantaloneta o algo— dije metiendo una mano por debajo de su brazo y levantándolo.  
—Eres demasiado preocupado— dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco y levantándose de mala gana –Quiero estar contigo, viajé a pie dese casa para verte, y mi madre está al tanto. No sabes lo mucho que me costó convencerla… No importa la ropa. Además… hay una fantasía que quiero experimentar.  
—Hey, para. No deberías estar ni siquiera aquí. Mi madre te mataría, la tormenta sería peligrosa.  
—lo sé, pero aquí estoy, de todas las noches para venir a verte esta es la más segura. Tu madre ni sospecharía… Matt, te he extrañado— un nuevo beso mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y tomaba mi mano para meterla dentro de su bóxer negro –Tengo frío, y tiene frío… lo sientes, ¿No? Dale calor, con esa boquita.  
—Hey, hoy no haremos nada. Pero… ¿Cómo convenciste a tu madre de dejarte venir?  
—tengo mis encantos— dijo y yo aún tenía mi mano dentro de su bóxer tocando su miembro que empezaba a ponerse duro –Ella sabe que te quiero como un hermano, le dije que tienes terror a los relámpagos, truenos, a las fallas de energía y a las lluvias torrenciales. Le dije que en esta casa nadie estaría para ti y que pasarías cagado de miedo. Le dije eso como siete veces y cada vez siendo más dramático y mira: aquí me tienes.  
—Esto puede costarte muy caro, Jacob. Te amo, pero no debes estar aquí.  
—Lo sé pequeño, pero quiero. Realmente lo quiero. Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí y estar lejos de ti me ha dejado enfermo— se acercó a mi rostro y susurró con voz ronca y sexy –Desde la última vez que te vi, no he vuelto a tener un orgasmo… No me he corrido. Quiero hacerlo.  
—No. No se puede.  
—Si se puede y ya estoy aquí, Matt.  
Negué y recordé lo que me había dicho –Oye. ¿De qué fantasías hablas?— ni bien terminé de hablar y un relámpago cayó cerca de la calle haciéndome saltar de terror por el intenso sonido.  
Jacob había aprovechado para bajarse el bóxer y el pantalón hasta las rodillas y caminó llevándome a empujones a la cama, en donde, me miró y susurró a mi oído –He pensado en que sería muy caliente una fantasía en donde yo abuse de tu sexy cuerpo, alguna simulación en donde yo use mi poder para someterte. Una fantasía de violación.  
Me empecé a reír colorado, debido a que no me parecía la gran cosa y susurré en sus labios –No cuenta como violación si me dejo y quiero…  
—Pues no lo quieras—dijo instantáneamente volteándome boca abajo en la cama y reíamos bajo mientras la lluvia caía y golpeaba el cristal. Bajó mi pantalón y me reía aún más por las cosquillas que daban sus dedos fríos en mi trasero.  
—Oh, no lo arruines, no te rías.  
—Ok. Ok— traté de ponerme serio pero no pude, ya que amasó mi trasero desnudo con ganas y sus manos heladas me hacían brincar tímidamente. Eso no iba a funcionar. Quizá su fantasía era muy buena pero la ocasión no lo ameritaba.  
—Esto será por las buenas o por las malas… Deja de resistirte Matt— dijo con su voz agresiva y gruesa.  
Un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta al tratar de contener la risa. Eso definitivamente no iba a funcionar. –Lo siento, lo siento.  
—Mierda… Matt.  
—¡Okay!, me concentraré pero estamos en aprietos. Esto no debería ocurrir aquí con mis dos padres presentes— negué con la cabeza y luego él puso toda su mano sobre mi cara y me hundió en el colchón –Al menos sé un violador romántico.  
Jacob se quedó en silencio y podía sentir su verga dura entre mis nalgas y luego dijo –Te amo, puta.  
Mordí mis labios para no carcajearme de risa, luego un escupitajo a mi ano y su polla entró en mí provocándome un dolor terrible, ya que no me había preparado. Eso sí que fue brutal. Me quejé pero él se quedó quito dos segundos y después salió y empezó a follarme.  
Mis gemidos salieron, pero de placer. La lluvia aumentaba y un relámpago de fondo cayó nuevamente mientras el viento se volvía más fuerte y el ambiente más pesado.  
—Quiero que llores— susurró en mi oreja con todo su cuerpo sobre mí y traté de hacer un pequeño berrinche mientras se metía en mí cada vez con más velocidad, y luego cubrió mi boca cuando un fuerte relámpago seguido de un trueno retumbó en algún lugar cercano a mi casa.  
Jacob sobre mí, follándome brutalmente, mientras la tormenta caía, con una mano acallaba mis gemidos, y yo lloraba por que él me lo había pedido y se corrió dentro de mí debido a lo mucho que me había añorado, a lo excitado que le había puesto y a lo estrecho que me sentía.  
Pero todo acabó con los gritos de horror de mi madre parada en la puerta viendo como Jacob se apropiaba de mi cuerpo tapándome la boca y haciéndome llorar.


	11. ¡TU HIJO ES UN MARICÓN Y ESTABA VIOLANDO A MATT!

No recuerdo más que el terror de carcomerme vivo y las náuseas provenientes de la terrible ansiedad que los gritos de mi madre daban. Recuerdo sus insultos, los golpes que daba con sus pies en el piso como reteniendo su ira antes de golpear a Jacob. Recuerdo haber gritado que no pasaba nada, pero ella hizo caso omiso a todo aquello y golpeó y rasguñó a Jacob con unas tijeras que estaban en mi mesita mientras Jacob trataba de ponerse el bóxer.  
Yo lloraba y ella creía que era por lo que Jacob me había hecho, pero no. El miedo y el horror me tenían paralizado mientras mi madre lastimaba a Jacob con unas tijeras. Caí fuera de la cama y como pude me subí los pantalones mientras mi padre llegaba y traté de sacar a mi madre de encima de Jacob, quien ya tenía muchos rasguños en sus piernas, abdomen y brazos. En esos surcos rojos e hinchados brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre. Gracias él mi madre se contuvo mientras corría a abrazarme como si necesitara su protección.  
—Él no hizo nada…— susurré apartándola y levantándome yendo a la cama con Jacob quien ahora se subía los pantalones —¡Él no hizo nada!  
—¡Violador!— le gritó mi madre y fue hacia mi padre —¡TU HIJO ES UN MARICÓN Y ESTABA VIOLANDO A MATT!  
Esas palabras se sintieron horribles y Jacob negó avergonzado en su totalidad. Creo que él estaba mucho más nervioso que yo y eso era más que vidente. Levó dos de sus manos a su rostro y se puso de pie  
—Yo no, no era eso…  
Mi padre lo tiró de un solo golpe que le hizo sonar la quijada y Jacob cayó sobre la cama. Allí puse ver que su brazo sangraba, y por el contundente golpe, su labio se había partido. Se quedó callado y empezó a llorar. Jamás lo había visto así. Jamás. Un enorme chico con pantalones mojados, en mi cama, cubriéndose el rostro mientras sus rasguños se hacían más evidentes con cada segundo. Yo, entre ellos me había vuelto completamente invisible y nadie parecía dejarme explicar lo que yo decía. El sonido de la lluvia fue más y más alto y grosero con el pueblo debajo de su oscuridad, junto al daño que dejaba a su paso. Traté de detenerlos, lo juro y Jacob sabía. Traté de evitar que mi padre lo golpeara, pero un ex militar con dos familias que ahora mantenía una ferretería en pie, contra un adolescente gay de 17 años, tenía excesiva ventaja. Me hizo a un lado y lo masacró a golpes frente a mí y a mi madre, mientras yo le decía que se detuviera, que yo lo había dejado, que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero como dije, yo, en ese momento era invisible.  
Supongo que cuando uno juega con fuego, se quema. Y mi casa se había incendiado.  
Los adultos tienen a escoger el camino de sus hijos, el rumbo, lo que deben y no deben hacer, y eso hizo con Jacob y conmigo. Esa noche, mi padre, luego de dejar a Jacob tendido en el piso de mi habitación, lo ató de manos y pies, creyendo ser un héroe, mientras mi madre me decía que todo estaría bien y me daba un vaso de agua con azúcar. Ambos se veían desesperados por lo que había pasado y yo seguía negando que no era lo que ellos creía. Jacob, a ese punto no volvió a abrir los ojos y luego, sirenas, luces azules y rojas. Ellos en un primer inicio creyeron que se trataba de alguna emergencia por la tormenta y traían su equipo, pero no. Mi padre dijo “Es un volador. Está arriba. Violó a mi hijo”  
Yo me acerqué a un policía y dije que eso no había pasado. Les dije que yo era gay y que me había enamorado de Jacob desde hace mucho, incluso si era mi propio hermano  
Y el policía solo negó –Está bien, tenemos un personal que te ayudará en eso. Estas en una fase de shock y no sabes lo que dices.  
Me tomaron por loco.  
Se lo llevaron de casa arrastrándolo, porque ya sabemos cómo la sociedad trata a alguien que es acusado de violar a alguien. De esa forma e incluso peor. ¿Cómo debía sentirme yo? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie parecía oírme realmente y me tomaban por un chico en shock enamorado de su violador?  
Y no. Solo era una fantasía mal realizada con alguien no apto para mí. Éramos hermanos de una parte. Yo conocí a Jacob, y él era el chico más trabajador que podía haber conocido. Podría trabajar seis horas como cajero en el supermercado, y luego podar una cancha de futbol para ganar dinero. Era el chico con el que podías ir a un restaurante caro o sentarte en la orilla de la vereda a comer salchipollo con tenedores de plástico. Jacob era el chico que podía decirte “te amo” de la manera más romántica posible, o decirlo cuando estaba terriblemente enterrado dentro de ti mientras se vaciaba.  
Mi padre, luego de dos meses de Jacob en la cárcel, decidió castigar a Jacob de una forma peor. Cuando estuvo fuera, se hizo una gran reunión con él. Todos los mayores estaban decepcionados del gran jugador estrella que se había metido en un gran lío, y como siempre, yo no podía estar cerca. Tal parecía que me habían presentado a Jacob para quitármelo.  
No me imagino lo mucho que le han de haber ardido las orejas mientras estaba allí sentado mientras nuestro padre le elegía su futuro, o bueno, el nuestro, sin yo saber lo que me tocaba.  
Él, había optado por darle una semana a Jacob para que se inscribiera en el servicio militar de Arkansas y a mí me enviarían a un colegio católico que funcionaba como internado. A ninguno de los dos nos gustó la idea sobre lo que querían para nuestros destinos.  
Los adultos siempre les escogen los futuros a sus hijos.  
Recuerdo ver a Jacob llorando y negándose a ir, tomando en cuenta su alta estatura, perecía de lo más delicado en ese momento.  
—Allá nadie sabrá de lo que hiciste. Es por tu bien, Jacob— dijo mi padre en silencio como sentenciándole y haciéndole saber que él tenía la razón –Allá puedes comenzar una vida nueva, olvidarte de todo esto. Nadie tiene por que enterarse. Saldrás con trabajo, conocerás a hombres que te hagan hombre y con el paso del tiempo conocerás a una muchachita con la cual tener hijos. Prometo que todo estará bien— Jacob sabía que nada estaría bien y me miró –Yo sé que es difícil pero debes acabar con esto. Tú ya no perteneces a esta casa y tú ya no perteneces a este pueblo.  
—Padre… soy tu hijo— le dijo mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No quiero ser parte del servicio militar.  
—Jacob, hijo… Si pude no reconocerte por dos décadas, podré no reconocerte por cuatro años…  
En ese momento, logré descubrir que mi padre lastimaba tanto física como emocionalmente y pude ver que el dulce espíritu de Jacob, sobre tener una familia, se había destrozado en su interior dejándole sin esperanza y con un amargo sabor por todo esto, de lo cual también me sentía responsable.  
—Vamos, padre… no me violó, yo le dejé. Yo quise todo desde un inicio— dije desde mi lugar también llorando y apenas podía hablar, pero si había algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría. No quería que nos separaran de esa forma tan cruel.  
—Hijo, te engaño. Te engatusó lo suficiente como para creer que eres responsable de esto, pero no. Tú irás al psicólogo unas veces más y al siguiente año comenzarás tus estudios en una institución religiosa. Ya está. Incluso conoces al señor Ronnie, mi amigo. Él te dará un cupo porque es un prestigioso colegio y es difícil entrar, pero tú ya tienes un puesto. Unas llamadas más y tendrás beca allí.  
Mi madre, quien se había recostado en el marco de la puerta, furiosa expresó —¡Nunca debiste dejar entrar a esa mierda a nuestra casa! ¡Mira todo este desastre! Destruyó mi matrimonio, a mi familia y a mi hijo. Y espero estés contento.  
Jacob me miró y negué con la cabeza, puesto que no quería que pensara que eso había sido cierto. Jacob me dio mis mejores meses, mis mejores experiencias. Desarrolló mis emociones y fue mi primer amor y quería que así siguiera siendo. Lo amé y lo amo y lo amaré y es en ese momento de vulnerabilidad que se ve el amor y quería seguir insistiendo, pero Jacob, en el mueble, parecía haberse rendido.  
Mi padre se dirigió hacia Jacob y le apuntó con el dedo –Lo hablé con tu madre y está de acuerdo. Estuvo a punto de echarte de su casa pero se lo impedí. Ella aún te ama pero está de acuerdo conmigo, así mismo aceptará algo de dinero para limpiar tu reputación por que no creas que esto pasó desapercibido. A pesar de que no quería que se supiera, se supo y ahora todos saben que violaste a tu propio hermanastro, cosa que ya no lo son. Esto se acaba hoy mismo. En unos minutos regresa tu madre…  
—Ah, esa zorra— dijo mi madre y todos les observamos.  
—Ella vendrá por ti y te irás a tu casa. Luego dormirás. No saldrás de tus cuatro paredes al menos que quiera que te apedreen o que te insulten. Y no pienses mucho, no querré verte colgado de una viga.  
Jacob pareció pensar –Tú lo hiciste. Tú y ella filtraron información para que todos se enteraran de lo que paso esa noche. Y no me importa lo que los otros piensen, la única persona que sabe lo que pasó es Matt y no le violé. Fin.  
—No me violó. Yo siempre quise eso. Tuvimos sexo. Dos hermanastros cogiendo, ocurre— dije sintiéndome valiente pero mi padre me manoteó y me envió a la habitación y mi madre me acompañó. Mi padre quedó hablando con Jacob mucho más tiempo pero no logré escuchar nada.  
No le volví a ver. Pero su olor quedó en mi cama, en mi habitación. Sus manos quedaron en mi cuerpo como tatuajes que perdurarían incluso cuando yo muriera. Sus labios quedaron sobre los míos como si fueran uno solo. El sudor de su piel quedó impregnado en mi cuerpo y su calidez dentro de mí. También dejó un enorme agujero en mi pecho que no se logró cerrar y que nadie llenaría.


	12. La carta

El 4 de enero, cuando yo ya había empezado a sentirme mejor y cuando ya había terminado casi de escribir todo esto como manera terapéutica, me llegó una carta.

Y por cierto. Mis padres apenas me hablaban.

Justo en ese momento, el año escolar daba a su último día y tendríamos vacaciones durante al menos dos meses y yo, empezaría en otro lugar, pero si mis cálculos no fallaban, a Jacob solo le quedarían 17 días más allí y luego se iría al servicio militar. Mientras recogía mis cosas del casillero para levarlas a mi casa una hoja beige de líneas azules cayó al suelo. El corazón se me puso a tope al pensar en que quizá era una carta de suicidio o algo parecido.

Tenía sus iniciales y me apresuré a sacar mis libros e irme a una banqueta a leer todo. Era una carta muy bien armada, pero escrita con buena letra y en esta carta, había un popstick: un papel cuadrado pequeño de color con unas instrucciones que dejé a un lado.

Cuando estuve ya sentado tome unas respiraciones y empecé a leer.

_Sé que esto no acabó de la manera en que ninguno hubiera deseado, pero supongo que cometimos un error desde que nos presentaron. Yo cumplí con mi parte de cuidarte y protegerte y no necesito demostrárselo a nadie porque tú sabes que es así. Eres tan hermoso que simplemente no puedo describir lo angelical que eres, ni puedo describir lo bien que me hiciste sentir durante este tiempo. Gracias Matt._

_En cierta parte, supongo que ya sabíamos que esto se descubriría en un momento y que ambos pagaríamos un precio sumamente alto por todo. Aquí tú eres la víctima de algo ficticio y soy el victimario de algo que no hice pero no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos saber, no nos podrán atención._

_Nos han dado un futuro muy lejano de lo que realmente queríamos y eso es lo que me cuesta creer. Los padres suelen ser crueles y creen hacer lo mejor por sus hijos pero nos moldean y nos hacen ser a su manera._

_No sabes lo deprimido que he estado, no he comido, no he bebido casi agua. Mis riñones y mi cabeza me están matando. Han roto mi ventana cuatro veces las últimas dos semanas y en mi vereda alguien ha escrito “violador”. Mi madre ha entrado en una depresión profunda y quiere irse también._

_Tampoco mereces que dejes tus sueños y te obliguen a vivir una vida llena de terapia y religión. Siempre hay elección y tengo un plan para ambos en la eternidad._

_Hay un enorme risco en las afueras del sur, en este pueblo. Queda cerca de un gran letrero de mayonesa que ya ha sido abandonado Está prohibido ir porque es peligroso, pero sé cómo llegar. Las puestas de sol son hermosas y vi tantas yo solo, que ese sería el siguiente punto a donde estaba dispuesto a llevarte de una manera diferente._

_Matt, tú y yo, estamos de más en este pueblo de mierda con gente de mierda. No quiero que un adulto diga lo que es bueno o no para mí. Sé que me amas lo suficiente como para tomar mi mano y cubrir mi miedo y caer juntos. No sé si existe un paraíso en el más allá, pero… ¿Te gustaría descubrirlo conmigo?_

_Martes 6, en el risco. 18:00._

_Jacob._

FIN


	13. Epílogo

No podía creerlo.  
Tomé el popstick y leí. Si eran instrucciones de no más de siete líneas con letra pequeña para que todo entrara y empecé a reírme porque Jacob era un genio, pero luego a llorar desconsoladamente mientras empezaba a llover.  
Quizá la tormenta no se había ido del todo, pero el sol siempre volvía a salir más allá de donde nuestros ojos alcanzan a ver.


End file.
